Of The Sky Episode 11 / Transcript
It's a friday night, just a day after that fight at Nijiiro Kaigan happened. A day after Low gave Diamond the Rainbow Tear he found. Thoughts were running around Diamond's mind. These thoughts are keeping her awake. She is softly hugging her pillow while her head lies on it. A crescent moon's light is shining through her window. A soft breeze is coming into the room. "It's getting cold in here." Diamond said and closed the window that is right next to her bed. While closing it, she's looking outside. "So peaceful." She thought. She closed it and layed down again. Diamond slowly closed her eyes. She remembered Ruby's words: "But still, Diamond. He stands on the wrong side. We can’t trust him." She opened her eyes again and whispered: "I know. I know but..." She closed her eyes again and the screen turned black. OPENING A new day starts and for us it starts at the Arc-en-ciel Tower, Midorikusa Emerald and Aomizu Sapphire's home place. "It's so amazing!" Ruby said impressed. "I can't believe how good she can draw!" At that moment, Emerald showed a picture that Diamond has drawn a while ago, to Ruby and the others. "She draws since she was little." Sapphire explained. "I sometimes wonder how she keeps having time to spend time with us. I mean she spends a lot time at studying and at drawing." Amber nodded to Sapphire's words. "That's sure amazing." she said. "Also, at that point, we... I mean us; Ruby, Topaz and me... don't know much about Diamond. Or you two." Amber added. "But then, we don't know much about you two either." Sapphire answered. "Two? What about me?" Ruby asked confused. But the others just started smiling. "Nevermind. Let's go to see Diamond? I wonder what she's doing right now." Emerald asked. "Good idea." Amber answered. "Let's do it!" Meanwhile at the Shirosora Mansion, Kumiko, Diamond's grandmother has prepared some delicious looking food. "Diamond, please come down, I've you something to eat." But everything that she got as answer was "Okay." Kumiko then nodded. She thought that she porbably wont come down. But she left the food on the table anyway. It took a while but Diamond soon came down to her grandmother. "Morning." She said. "Morning?" Her grandmother asked. "Diamond, its noon." "I know." Diamond said. "I'm sorry, I had to think of something." She explained why she didn't come down earlier. Diamond sat down and took a bite of the bread that layed on the table. "Is something wrong Diamond?" Kumiko asked. "I'm not used that you stay in your room that long." Diamond nodded. "I told you, I had to think of something, just a minute ago." "Also I don't know how to explain it to you." She then added. "B-but there is no need to be worried about me..." Some minutes after Diamond said that, her five friends arrived at the mansion. "I-I know that house!" Ruby said impressed. "We've dreaming about entering it for so long!" She looked at Amber and Topaz, who were speechless. "Well then, your dream will come true now." Emerald smiled and reached for the front door. "A-And you really want to tell me this is Diamond's?!" Ruby asked. "Well technically it's not her's. It belongs to her parents. But they aren't at home most of the time." Sapphire explained while Emerald rung the door bell. "So she lives there alone?" Topaz asked. "No." Emerald laughed. "She lives there with her grandmother." "Ahh! Well that makes sense!" Ruby smiled. Kumiko then opened the door. "Hello Emerald, Sapphire." She greeted the two. "And you too!" She said looking at Ruby, Topaz and Amber. "Those are Akahane Ruby, Kiishi Topaz and Mikanki Amber." Sapphire explained. "Nice to meet you!" Topaz said and the other two nodded. "More friends, I see." Kumiko smiled. "Please come in." she said and the girls walked inside. "The inside is even more impressing than the outside!!" Ruby said. "Diamond, your friends are here!" Kumiko said to let Diamond know that she has visitors. It took a while until Diamond answered: "Coming!" she called while walking to them. She stopped walking a bit behind her grandmother. "Not that I don't want to spend time with you. But may I ask you you are here?" Diamond asked. "I better leave you alone now." Kumiko said and went into another room. "Well Ruby was fascinated that you can draw as good as ... well you can. And then we decided to reveal a bit more about Shirosora's world - your world. The world of your queen." Sapphire explained. "I'm no queen!" Diamond said annoyed. "Anyways, it's nice to have you guys here. I'm sure it was quite a shock for you to find out that this house belongs to my family." Diamond smiled at Ruby and the others. "It was... no it still is!" Ruby said still impressed. "If you want, you can look around for a bit." Diamond said gentle. "My room is up stairs." She walked to the stairs. "I'd love to!" Ruby said joyful. "Then let me show you around!" Sapphire smiled and grabbed her arm. "Please come up stairs when you are finished!" Diamond said after the two were already gone. "Hm... if they heard that?" Emerald wondered. "What about you two?" Diamond asked Amber and Topaz. "Later maybe." Topaz answered. "I'm more interested in what happened yesterday." She then added and Emerald and Amber nodded with a serious expression. "Uh, well..." Diamond started. "Why don't we go up stairs first?" Ruby and her two childhood friends weren't the only ones impressed by the mansion. "Impressiv house." Blank's voice said. "Its sure nice to live at such a place." He added. "It kinda reminds me off Catastrophe's old place. The one he used to live at, before we left." He thought about another place with a great house, a mansion looking like a small castle. Looking very royal. The thought then disappeared fast and his expression turned aggressiv, but also kinda sad. "They dare to live like this, while... while we have to fight for us?!" He yelled at the clouds. "Not acceptable!" he said with a softer voice. Meanwhile Ruby and Sapphire reached the garden. "So big!" Ruby said more impressed than before. Well at least it sounded more impressed. "Hey Ruby," Sapphire started. "Something about Diamond is different. I mean than usual." Ruby looked surprised at Sapphire. "Really? Well you should know it better than I but..." Ruby said while thinking. "Yesterday didn't happen anything normal. And Diamond didn't fight unlike us. Maybe it has something to do with that?" Sapphire nodded. "Maybe." "So that's what happened!" Emerald said and Diamond nodded. Diamond has explained what happened the past day by now. "You sympathized with an enemy?!" Amber asked. "That one tried to take Mandarine!" "It may have been wrong in your eyes. But I did see fighting as wrong." Diamond said. "And then, he didn't try to attack me anyway." "All I know is that what happened, is taking my thoughts and I couldn't sleep tonight." "Um... guys.. How about we stop aguring about that. It happened and we can't undo it anymore. Let's talk about something else?" Topaz asked. Emerald nodded. "Good idea." "Right..." Amber said. "Um... you have a nice room, Diamond." Amber tried to smile. "Thanks... but I'd like to go outside!" She said grabbing her art supplies. "Yes! Let's get Ruby, because she wants to know how you can draw like this!" Topaz aggreed and opened the door. "Are you also coming?" Topaz asked. Emerald nodded and Amber said: "Of course!" "Hey where are you going?" Ruby asked when the others run across them. "We were just heading up stairs!" "We go outside!" Emerald answered. "I've already seen the outside of the mansion!" Ruby said. "Now I'd rather see more..." "yeah but Diamond wants to draw a bit!" Topaz said. "Great I'm joining!!" Ruby said. She really wanted to know how Diamond draws. She may has seen her finished works by now, but not how she starts or adds colors - if she adds colors. A bit away from the mansion was a stair on a little gras hill. Diamond sat down on the stairs. She put her sketchpad on her knees and was ready to draw. "Such a nice view!" Amber said. "Are you going to draw that?" she asked Diamond. "Yep!" Diamond nodded smiling. "I don't think about what I can draw, I draw the first thing that comes into my mind. Usually landscapes." "YOU DO?!" Blank yelled. It seemed like Blank followed the girls from the mansion til here. "Interesting!" He held one of his hand on his back where he summoned a ball of darkness. "What do you want?!" Ruby asked angry. "What do you think? What did we want from you from the beginning?" Blank answered with a question where the answer was obvious. Of course he came to take the colors of out world. But Ruby wondred why here and know. And she had to ask the question in the first place. "I wonder... I wonder how you want to draw anything... without your sketchpad!" He shouted at threw the ball at Diamond's pad. Diamond quickly jumped back, throwing the pad to the ground. Meanwhile the ball got slowly sucked into the sketchpad. A dark aura appeared around the pad and it transfromed into a monster. "Katahowa, crush them!" Blank shouted and the Katahowa prepared to attack. "Guys hurry!" Diamond said and the others nodded. The fairies transformed into their commune forms and then the girls shouted: "Magical Rainbow Paint Over!" "Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! We are the Guardian Angels Of The Sky!" The Cures called while doing their group pose. Then the Katahowa switched the page showing a dark version of Diamond's sketch of the Arc-en-ciel Tower. The Katahowa removed it from the pad and destroyed it. Like the sketch was destroyed, the Arc-en-ciel Tower started disappearing. "This is bad! This really, really bad!" Azure said. "This is terrible!" Crimson said. "Using someone's great art to do such evil things!" Crimson shouted and attacked the Katahowa with a powerful kick. But the kick seemed to be uneffectiv towards the Katahowa. "Let's defeat it before more places disappear!" Whitney said. And the others nodded. "Right!" Everyone else said and they started attacking the monster. Many kicks and many punches hit the Katahowa. It seemed to have no effect at all until Sienna managed to tossed it to the ground. "Hurry someone!" She shouted. While the Cures fought the Katahowaw more and more buildings started to disappear. Guardian Angel Whintey then used her White Freeze attack to purify the Katahowa. The dark aura around the pad disappeared and it became the same sketchpad as it has been before. And the ball of darkness transformed into another Rainbow Tear. It was a green one this time. Whitney caught it and turned to the others. Everyone smiled. After transforming back to Diamond, she checked her sketchpad. "Everything is alright!" she smiled. "The drawings aren't lost after all." "Good to hear." Emerald said. "Then this also means that the places that disappeared are still here too." She looked around. There were many tall buildings in Feather-Castletown but you still were able to see the Arc-en-ciel Tower's top. "Then everything seems to be fine again!" Ruby said joyful. "And we have still time to do what we want!" Diamond said. "Let's use the time!" Everyone smiled and the screen turned black. ENDING Category:Transcripts